Sharette: dot Shadows I
by Vampiress Yunaleska Midnight
Summary: This is about a girl named Sharette who has a gift from hell. She has to either use it for good or bad. Just read it


The black air is full of light. Everywhere I go I see shadows of things lurking in the corners. This is why I live: to see these beautiful shadows. To tell their stories. To be what they were. I am here to live for them.

As I pass the rundown old blacksmith shop, I hear a shadow calling to me. It is one of many who need my help. As I draw closer I come to find that shadow happens to be the shadow of a sword used to kill my grandfather. My grandfather was killed by a man who I never knew of. The only evidence that he left was a sword.

The sword's shadow wandered toward me and was right next to me. I sat there thinking on how I could find this person of which I had no name when I heard a faint whispering. In fact it was so faint I had to wait to hear it again, "Kraven Bulgintry."

I suddenly realized that the sword's shadow was trying to help me find the guy. I remembered a name that sounded very close to that name. I started to look for a poster that stated the most wanted. When my eyes caught ahold of it I walked strait over to it and started scanning the list of gang members. The fourth name down said Kraven Bulgintry 12,000 Jeals dead or alive. I nodded to the sword's shadow and left.

As I walked on the silver pavement I noticed a bloody body on the side of the road. I run over to it in hopes of finding evidence of the killer. A note on the left side of the body read, "I know you are out to get me, Sharette. Please take notice that the longer you take the more people die slow and painful deaths. With full apologies, KB" I looked for traces of his presence. Without any luck, I let out an aggravated yell. I picked up the body with some struggle and started to the nearest police station in Juchin, Aqtise.

It was about dawn when I arrived to the Juchin Police Station. i walked in and placed the body on the floor with a grunt. The chief police looked up from his paperwork and said, "Another one, eh?" I nodded twice.

"Where did you find this one?"

"The outskirts of Juchin. Almost by Quet."

"At about what time?" the chief started to fill out a form.

"Midnight." I replied, "I believe its Kraven, sir. He always strikes when he wants the person to find the body at midnight. That man is a master mind. He blows my mind."

"Yes. I do agree. Kraven is very witty." the chief responded, "We have forces guarding all the gates to Quet and Juchin. I think he lives in the middle of the two cities. I think that's why all his supposed murders are there."

"Do you care to tell me who this unfortunate person is?" I asked. "Nope just give em a second." he replied. The chief started to type things in the computer. He typed and clicked for about five minutes and then gave the screen an astonished look to the computer and turned to me. "You'd better sit down."

"No I can stand I've been thru hell and back."

"OK well Sharette this is well your long lost sister Harlotte. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Then we shall have a funeral with the people we have left!"

"I see then you better head home. You have a big night ahead of you."

"Yes, sir. I will leave only to get my rest. For · Shadow I's never rest."

"Yes yes be on with it Sharette. You are going to need it. I will take her to the hospital. You should have no worries."

With that I left for my home in Quet.

When I walked in my house I realized that things were out of place. a few cupboards were open, a few cushions were on the floor, and all the drapes were closed. But out of all this mess, the thing that stood out the most was my journal. It was open and on my coffee table. The page it was open on made it more mysterious. It was the day I found out about my gift.

"Today I swear I saw a shadow talking to me. It was the shadow of my candle. It called for help. The shadow moved were I didn't think a normal shadow would move. I was so terrified that I went to tell my mother. She was sitting on her old rocking chair. I told her what I saw and heard. Her eyes got wider with every word that I said. She told me to follow her. She led me into her room. No one went in there, but mother. She turned on the light to reveal a black table and two black chairs. The light flickered then turned black so that the walls looked black and scary. She told me to sit and so I did. She sat and lit the candle in the center of the table and started to talk, "There is a legend that says the thirteenth Sharette in the Chearith family would have a gift from hell. She would be able to do devil miracles. She could either take this and use it to save the world or use it to do bad. If she used it to do good her code name would be Sharette · Shadow I 616 Chearith. If she used it to do bad her code name would be Sharette · Shadow I 656 Chearith." I was horrified to know that I had a gift from hell that would controls my life. She also told me that the gift would be to see shadows in ways nobody else could. She said these shadows would be weapons in murders or they would be included with dark magic. She told me the candle in my room was used in this very room to preform dark magic. She said the candle is what made the shadows able to see if it was not lit then shadows would appear that day if it was lit no shadows would be seen. The magician said she would have to face all fears in order to become invincible. She would feel alone in this world but welcomed into the underworld. All of her true friend are to die and at the last battle she would have many enemies to fight alone. Mother said, "Trust no one! Even the kindest people will die. Harlotte and I will leave to go in hiding here are the keys to the house. These keys are to this room. Use this place as a shield from all dark and all the worlds terror. This key will lead to the place where Harlotte and I will stay . Take good care of these keys. The weirdest people will want them." Then she left the room and said to me, "Leave the room when you think you have it memorized."


End file.
